


Our Fight is Over

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enough angst, F/F, all is fine and dandy, and her parents., and she be reunited with her bae, basically she goes to heaven., but only of old age., clexa af, warning: clarke dies, yay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Lexa's death. Basically everyone is happy and Clarke goes to heaven after living a long ass life. And is reunited with everyone she loves in the City of Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fight is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my sloppy writing. I wrote this not in my best state, because I need to have closure and be happy. Not my best piece of work but unfortunately, crying takes a lot out of me and I have a lowkey headache and it's difficult to concentrate and even string together a coherent sentence. As can be seen by this rant even on my story. I'm hopeless. And sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I want to dedicate this piece to the following people: 
> 
> To Lexa: Heda, sister, and an inspiration to me when I really needed it. Yu gonplei ste odon. Resh op, heda, know that every candle I light will be in honour of you. 
> 
> Also: To everyone in the Lexa/Clexa fandom. We’re gonna get through this. Together. Thanks for everyone who reached out to me. Really meant a lot to me. And thanks for those who tries cracking jokes (I try too, hopefully I don't fail too miserably) in this trying time. And MASSIVE SHOUTOUTS to those who are bashing this fandom's You-Know-Who, just because I'm a salty bitch. *insert mindless cursing here*

_“And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better”_

_\- Already Gone, Sleeping at Last_

* * *

Clarke figured that she was a living anomaly. Living to a ripe old age of 70 with the average life expectancy of 40 was almost unheard of here on the ground. Yet, she managed it.

Then again, she _was_ Wanheda, conqueror of the mountain, ex-Heda of Skaikru and then Ambassador to her people. She had gained the respect of all but a few dissenters, and worked almost single-handedly with the next Grounder Commander—Ontari—to establish a new peace, one where both Grounder and Arkers found a common heritage and a similar cause to fight for–their humanity.

There had been wars, skirmishes, and people lost. Ontari was a visionary, placing more import on violence than Lexa. Yet, they had come out on top, comrades in arms.

 Pike and his war-mongering people were slaughtered by Ontari, now ashes carried by the wind to the four corners of the world. Bellamy was lost in that particular war, standing in the way of a bullet meant for Octavia. Jasper had been speared by a member of the Trikru, and this time, Clarke was not there to save him.

Her mother she lost to the battle in the City of Light. It had been a hard blow for Clarke to reach Arkadia and find that Jaha had, under the influence of ALIE, slipped Abby a pill and shot her when she refused to give in, still threatening to smash the main wireframe that Jaha had been carrying as a backpack instead.

Clarke saw red and slit Jaha’s throat on the spot, all rational thought fleeing her body as she screamed her anguish of loss for two of her most beloved kin. It took her a week before she was able to concentrate on anything but the numbness within.  

They soon found that the City of Light was but a huge, huge server where, under the proper circumstances, people could upload their consciousness onto.

Yet, ALIE’s presence in that the City of Light was like a virus, poisoning each sentient being into meek, mindless beings that do the bidding of ALIE, unquestioning and unthinking.

Clarke, along with Octavia, Lincoln, and Monty had once again worked together to snatch the main source of ALIE’s code. Monty took care of hacking into ALIE’s code to prevent her from colonising Clarke, Lincoln, and Octavia’s minds, and the trio had swallowed the pill, diving into the City of Light to find the source of ALIE’s influence.

ALIE had fought back, sending all her mindless minions after them, and Octavia and Lincoln had been injured to the point of death, that they had to pull out, leaving Clarke alone, trying to get Monty access to ALIE’s mainframe in the City of Light.

Lexa had appeared, war paint and all, just as Clarke was beaten half to death, and drove away all of Clarke’s attackers. Clarke could hardly believe that Lexa was there, radiant, stunning, oh so alive. They had hugged, kissed, and then held on to each other for a little more, before they had to carry on with the mission.

Still, Clarke relished every moment they shared together. Every moment when Lexa’s footsteps fell in step next to her, as light and real as they were when she was alive. Clarke got Monty in, through ALIE’s firewall, and ALIE was promptly destroyed.

It was then time for Clarke to leave. She didn’t want to, but Lexa had firmly walked her to the gates that stood between the edge of reality and the City of Light.  

They stood by the gates, just staring at each other, memorising the planes of each other’s face, before Lexa spoke, “I’ll be waiting, Clarke. I’ll be right here with Gustus, Anya, and the people you love. Bring peace to _our_ people Clarke.” Lexa takes Clarke’s teary face into gentle palms. “I will _always_ be by your side. Now go live your life and we _will_ meet again, when your body expires from old age and your spirit ascends. I’ll be waiting here for you Clarke, I promise. Death is not the end,” Lexa smiles the smile reserved for Clarke, then adds, “We will owe nothing to our people then. We can be truly ours, Clarke.”

Clarke releases a shuddering breath, surges forward to claim Lexa’s lips as her own, whispering tenderly as they broke apart, “Till we meet again, Lexa.”

“Till we meet again.” There was no question, no hesitance in the words from Lexa.

Clarke had awoken with tears streaming down her face and Lexa’s name wrenched from her lips. It took the combined efforts of Lincoln, Octavia, and Monty five hours to calm Clarke down.

But from then on, she did as she was told, working tirelessly for the peace that she and Lexa so wished for. She didn’t always agree with Ontari, but with both of their efforts, Skaikru was firmly, irrevocably forged into Lexa’s coalition, Lexa’s legacy. Trade routes were negotiated and set up. Major conflicts between clans were squashed with the firm grip of Ontari’s power, and the 13 clans began to prosper.

Only then did Clarke retire from politics and sought to merge the medical knowledges of her clan and the others.

Now, on her deathbed and surrounded by the friends she had gained on the ground, Clarke’s spirit was more than ready to get a move along.

She missed the comfort of Lexa’s touch, craved all the time in the world with the woman who had staked a claim on her heart and refused to let go.

Clarke takes a look at the tear-ridden faces around her, and she smiles wanly, “Don’t be afraid,” she mirrors Lexa’s words spoken ages ago, “Ai gonplei ste odon… and what a long fight this has been. I’m ready for some rest…” Clarke shuts her eyes for a final time. “Oh, yes…”

With those words, Clarke breathed her last. Then, a bright light, and—She was standing at the gates where she had stood decades before, at the exact spot she had said her goodbyes to Lexa at a time when arthritis didn’t plague her bones, when her hair was gold and not bleached silver with age.  She examines her wrinkle-free hands, and tests her now-painless joints, when a loud voice captures her attention.

“There you are! We’d begun to think that you were immortal, kid.”

Clarke squints against the light, looking straight ahead at small party approaching her, silhouetted by the bright sunlight.

“Anya?”

A clap on her back and an arm slings around her neck reaffirms Clarke’s notion.

Unused to such friendliness from the once-stoic woman she knew, Clarke eyes Anya speculatively, “So… We’re friendly now?”

“Sorry kid, I can’t help it. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life from how much Lexa talked our heads off about you these past fifty years or so. We have only been waiting for half a century, you know.”

Familiar laughs reach her ears, and she calls out in surprise, “Raven, Octavia, Lincoln!”

She runs into their midst, hugging them all as much as she could—outliving all her loved ones really did a number on her.

“Clarke.”

Clarke stiffens at the sound of her name on the tongues of Jake and Abby Griffin, now standing side by side, and in an instant, she is finally, _finally_ , in the arms of her parents. She buries her face in her Father’s chest, now sobbing uncontrollably, apologising for their senseless deaths and bumbling on about how she had missed them. When she recovers enough to break apart and grin at them, face streaked with tears, her parents only stroke her hair in reply, reassuring her with sweet nothings.

“Welcome home, Clarke.”

She can only smile at them sappily, foolishly happy.

“Honey, there’s someone who has been aching to meet you.”

“Yeah, no joke, she has been going on about you non-stop for _fifty_ years. Just go meet her and spare us the agony.” Anya chimes in.

Her friends laugh along, but Clarke’s heart thunders in her chest, instinctively knowing who it is. Suddenly nervous, she looks to her parents, feeling once again like a little child looking for reassurance.

They nod encouragingly at her, before parting on either side of her, and Clarke is left facing the woman who has haunted her dreams, all soft, green eyes and a ready smile just for _her._ Lexa was dressed in clothes that were nothing she wore while alive—they were light in colour, a cream coloured, cotton shirt open at the throat. Mahogany hair flowed unbound over her shoulders.

Lexa looked utterly relaxed, at peace, and breathtaking.

Her throat in knots, Clarke is frozen, unable to react, to move, to breathe.

“We meet again, Clarke.” Lexa’s words are tentative, her arms opening slightly, and before she knew it, Clarke was stumbling into the strong arms of the woman who had saved her so many years ago, in more ways than one. She wrapped herself around Lexa, pulling her in for an open-mouthed kiss that was equal parts as eager and desperate as the one they had shared before making love for the first time.

“Oh god, she’s going to be grosser than Lexa is, isn’t she?” Anya’s voice was dismembered, heard from far away, because in that moment, nothing else mattered but the girl, soft and pliant, under Clarke’s arms and lips.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed, “Lexa, Lexa, _Lexa_.”

Lexa only smiled wider and kissed her again, again, again, until Clarke pulled away to study Lexa’s face. Lexa’s answering smile was more radiant than she had ever seen in life, even more beautiful than the image Clarke had memorised in her mind.

Both Octavia and Raven were making gagging sounds behind them.

 “We’re giving you a free pass today because it’s your first time in half a century that you’re meeting, but if you’re going to continue being so gross, you two are going to have to foot all of our meal bills.” Raven teased.

“Go float yourselves,” Clarke shoots back with a smile in her voice, still breathless from kissing Lexa. She clings to Lexa, burying her face into Lexa’s neck and nuzzling the soft skin there, murmuring in a soft whisper meant only for Lexa, “I missed you.”

“I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke inhales sharply, ready to reply, but Lincoln beat her to it.

“What do you say about hitting up that café that Jasper now runs?

Clarke smiles meaningfully at Lexa, trying to convey as much love and adoration as she can, and let  Lexa know that that they will have all the time in the world to profess their love for each other—in more ways than in words.

Lexa’s smile grows even warmer, and she replies, both to Lincoln and Clarke, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“You know what?” Clarke interrupts, ”I think we should actually head to the candle shop first—if there is one here,” Clarke teases, “because Lexa will be down by a few years’ worth of candles when I’m done with her later…”

Anya, Gustus and Clarke’s parents groan collectively, while the rest of her friends guffaw. Clarke kisses Lexa’s flaming cheeks, finally with all the time in the world to tease the Heda of her heart.

Here, there was no pain, no suffering, no obligations to people who depended on them. Here, there are only lovers teasing one another, strolling through sunsets with not a care in the world. Here, there was peace.

Here, their fights were,  _finally,_  over.  

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. I have no idea how Jake could make it in without a chip. But I like him, and he was an engineer, so by some wordplay, I’d say that the codes were in his blood. I make no sense. I’m sorry. I’m still reeling and my eyes are legit hurting from all the crying that I’d been doing. I literally cried for 3 hours straight after waking up from my sleep today. Lexa really meant a LOT to me. So... Yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I love all of you.


End file.
